El último shinobi
by U-Itachi
Summary: Es una versión yo adaptación de un film, es mi muy humilde versión y es mi primera historia, espero os guste
1. Prólogo

Saludos, soy autor nuevo y quería poner esta historia que es una versión adaptada de una película (last samurai), solo que aquí voy a intentar hacer la versión Naruto, a ver si me sale xD, empezaré con un prólogo sencillo, el personaje"principal" va a ser sasuke (aunque en realidad en esta historia hay muchos personajes principales).

Sasuke va a ser un general militar de un país (ahí viven los uchiha).

Sobre romance y cosas así pues no le he pensado mucho, si alguien quiere algo así hágamelo saber, pero es mas una historia emotiva que romántica.

En la historia los ninjas no son tan papayonísticos (expresión de mi tierra para decir que algo es muy impresionante) como en la historia original de naruto, solo manejan las armas ninja, usan taijutsu, y sus niveles de ninjutsu no son muy altos (digásmole que límites humanos).

El prólogo va a ser algo falto de emoción, pero por eso es prólogo, solo es para ubicar en la historia.

Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, en un review por favor.

La historia va a estar contada por sasuke principalmente, aunque algunas cosas las narro yo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mi idea, es de un japonés (como son ocurrentes xD)

Así es cuando narra sasuke

Personaje- Y así cuando habla alguien

cambio de escena

Prólogo

Otra vez me desperté en la madrugada, otra vez por culpa de esos recuerdos, imágenes de niños y mujeres asesinados, asesinados por mi. Esos gritos y esas súplicas, me taladran la mente, y encima muchos me llaman héroe.

Desde muy joven se me entrenó en las artes militares del país, era la tradición en mi familia: ser asesinos. Los Uchiha era una familia con tradición militar, tanta tradición que cuando tenia 19 años fui enviado a aplacar una rebelión. Me sentía alegre, con 19 años y ya había sido nombrado general, me decían que era un genio en artes militares, y también un prodigio en combate individual, me sentía alagado con todo eso.

Quien diría que mi primera misión era además junto a mi hermano, Uchiha Itachi. Así fue como fui a mi primera misión, pensando que ayudaría a la paz y al bien común quitando a rebeldes del país, vaya sorpresa la mía al encontrarme con un pueblo lleno de niños y mujeres indefensas, y las palabras de mi hermano: "Sasuke, mátalos ya", y así, me dispuse junto con los demás soldados a atacar….. y masacrar, a cerca de 2000 personas.

Dos años después de eso y aún no puedo dormir bien, me retire temporalmente del servicio, el olor a sangre aun no se iba y todavía sentía mi mano temblar al recordar como…….

Lo poco común de este día fue que me anunciaron que mi hermano me esperaba para comer, algo que me sorprendió bastante, ya sabía de antemano que algo querría.

Me retiré temprano del campamento donde vivía, no he hecho nada digno de mencionarse después del incidente.

Al llegar restaurante me encontré inmediatamente con Itachi.

Itachi- Sasuke…. ha pasado un tiempo

Sasuke- No el suficiente Itachi

Itachi- sigues con eso, ya deberías superarlo y empezar otra vez con tu carrera militar

Sasuke- itachi, no viniste a hablarme de mi futuro. Dime para que me quieres.

Itachi se quedo pensativo, sabía que no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto así que decidió ir al grano.

Itachi- tenemos una oferta de trabajo

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, una "oferta de trabajo" era igual a una misión militar, estaba a punto de negarse e insultar a itachi cuando este se le adelantó

Itachi- no tienes que matar a civiles, vas a entrenar soldados de otro país para que combatan a sus rebeldes, y yo los llevaré a combate. Si no aceptas esto, se te considerará desertor por no querer ayudar al país con algo tan sencillo.

Sasuke lo pensó un rato, evidentemente no tenía opción, pero mas que aceptar por eso, era el hecho de que quería salir de ese país, y empezar en algún otro lado, y ahí estaba su salida. Aceptaba la misión, entrenaba a los soldados y abandonaba su país, su huida perfecta. Solo se limito a preguntarle a itachi

Sasuke- en que país es? Y que tipo de rebeldes son?

Itachi sonrió, y contestó

Itachi- es en el país del fuego, son practicantes de un arte antiguo, se les llama shinobis ó ninjas.


	2. La misión

Saludos, aquí regreso con la historia. El prólogo creo que lo dejé muy corto, así que espero poder hacer este capítulo un poco más largo. En este capítulo ya voy a poner vistazos de la aldea ninja, (o konoha xD) y a su hokage. Así como los detalles de la misión de sasuke y un poco más sobre el general sasuke (Oo).

Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas y/o ideas en un review.

Disclaimer: la rentable ($$$) idea de naruto no es mía (por desgracia TT)

Así cuando narra sasuke (o yo)

Personaje- Así es un diálogo

Capítulo 2

La misión

El pájaro de fuego se defendía de los shinobis. Peleaba bravamente, defendiendo su vida mientras los ninjas hacían sus mejores técnicas y lanzaban shurikens y kunais, pero todos los ataques los repelía con su aliento de fuego y con su cola que era afilada y dura como una espada.

Mientras, él veía como su hombres trataban de cazar al pájaro, el fácilmente pudo haber salido y haberlo matado, pero aquel pájaro le recordaba al espíritu de lucha del shinobi: el valor de enfrentarse a varios enemigos el solo, el no temer a la muerte, y siempre una actitud digna y honorable; a la mente le vinieron las palabras de su padre: "Firmes y dignos". Aquel pájaro, aunque fuera su enemigo, el lo veía como un igual, como un hermano, como un maestro, como un aliado……. como un amigo.

El hokage se despertó de golpe, una vez más ese sueño: sus ninjas atacando a un pájaro de fuego. No era una pesadilla, solamente le inquietaba ese sueño. No le molestó despertarse, ya faltaría poco para que tuviera que salir el sol y el también

Se levantó de la cama, volteó a ver a su esposa, la vio tan delicada y tierna como siempre, esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió al balcón.

Cada vez que soñaba con ese pájaro se dirigía ahí. Desde el balcón de la casa del hokage se veía toda su aldea, toda Konoha. Le parecía igual de hermosa que siempre, como siempre vio la roca de los hokages, recordó a sus sucesores y a su padre. Era madrugada, pronto tendría que partir. En eso sintió una presencia y al ver quien era descubrió al primo de su esposa, uno de sus mejores capitanes.

Neji- hokage-sama, los hombres están listos- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Hokage- bien, avisa a los demás capitanes que pronto saldremos.

Neji- de acuerdo hokage-sama

El hokage miró al frente, vio una vez más a su aldea, y se dispuso a prepararse para salir.

Sasuke

Me levanté temprano, pronto vería a Itachi pues teníamos que partir pronto, ya que teníamos que encontrarnos en unos días con uno de los consejeros del país del fuego, el hombre que nos contrató.

Preparé mis cosas: un poco de ropa (N.A: su ropa es la de los uchiha, solo que también lleva una chamarra negra encima, Itachi viste igual), instrumentos de exploración, y mi inseparable katana. Desde niño prefería practicar con una espada a practicar puntería con un rifle, no es que fuera malo con el rifle, tengo una de las mejores punterías del país, es solo que al manejar la espada siempre sentía una gran libertad, como si alguna energía mía fluyera a través de ella.

Me encontré con Itachi, y salimos rumbo al país del fuego, al verme lo primero que hizo fue burlarse de mi espada, no me extrañaba, siempre se ha burlado de que yo use una katana, decía que era un arma para primitivos. En todo el viaje procuramos no estar hablándonos mucho.

El país del fuego es bastante peculiar, hay árboles por todos lados y también muchas montañas. Llegamos con el que sería el encargado de acompañarnos todos los días, enseñándonos costumbres y cosas así, nuestro relacionador con aquel país. Nos recibió en la frontera del país del fuego y se presentó ante nosotros, no sin antes haberlo esperado cerca de dos horas.

Kakashi- saludos lamento la tardanza, es que camino acá me encontré con unas señoritas que me pidieron les tomará unas fotos y…..

Itachi- si, si, no hay problema, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, y el es mi hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke, somos los enviados a entrenar y dirigir a su ejército en la rebelión.

Sasuke- hmp…

Itachi- encantado, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi era una persona bastante extraña, usaba una camisa que apenas y le dejaba ver la cara, y también tenía una cicatriz cerca del ojo izquierdo, y un muy extraño cabello blanco-grisáceo.

Después de presentarse nos llevó a la capital, donde veríamos al consejero encargado de contratarnos, y de ahí visitaríamos al señor feudal del país. Al llegar a la casa del consejero me sorprendió el decorado, casi todo eran esculturas y cosas en forma de serpientes. Al entrar, nos recibió un hombre un poco mayor, de pelo negro y con la cara que parecía una serpiente.

Orochimaru- bienvenidos a mi casa, mi nombre es orochimaru, consejero del señor feudal y encargado de actualizar el país.

Kakashi- saludos señor orochimaru, ellos son los generales que han venido a entrenar al ejército y combatir a los rebeldes.

Itachi- mucho gusto, general Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke- general Uchiha Sasuke.

Orochimaru asintió en señal de entendimiento, y nos guió a su despacho, dentro nos mostró unas sillas, una vez instalados comenzó a hablar.

Orochimaru- antes de comenzar, ¿gustan alguna bebida?

Sasuke- whisky

Itachi- igualmente

Kakashi- yo solo un poco de sake por favor.

Orochimaru dio la señal a un sirviente para que se dispusiera a servir las bebidas.

Orochimaru- como ya estarán enterados, el país del fuego está en una constante actualización, por eso es que la ciudad está en constante movimiento, y se compran mercancías de otros países, y también se compran armas nuevas y se contratan expertos militares de otros países, ya que como cualquier otro país tenemos rebeldes que se oponen al señor feudal.

Kakashi- en el país del fuego hay un antiguo arte, el arte de los ninja o shinobis. Originalmente eran los encargados de la seguridad del país, pero con la actualización eso pasó a manos del ejército nacional, y se le consideró a ese arte como algo más cultural.

Orochimaru- pero hay una aldea, es en donde antes se formaba a la gran mayoría de los ninjas, solo que ahora se niegan a dejar totalmente sus costumbres y mucho menos dejar sus armas. En consecuencia se han enfrentado varias veces al ejército del país, como nuestro ejército aun es inexperto han tenido constantes derrotas, es por eso que compramos armas nuevas y los contratamos a ustedes que son expertos militares.

Itachi- entendemos, estamos a sus servicios.

Orochimaru- correcto, entonces procederemos a ir a visitar al señor feudal y luego les mostraré el campamento militar donde se hospedarán y entrenarán a los soldados.

Ambos asentimos y nos encaminamos junto con orochimaru a visitar al señor feudal.

El palacio me pareció extraordinario, pero lo que se me sorprendió realmente fue el señor feudal, era solo un joven, de mi edad se podría decir. Kakashi nos dijo que delante de el debíamos ser respetuosos y callados, y solo hablar cuando el nos preguntara algo. Orochimaru se puso de pie a un lado de donde estaba sentado el señor feudal. El señor feudal tenía una túnica blanca con azul, pelo rojo y ojos verdes. Orochimaru se dispuso a presentarlo.

Orochimaru- el señor feudal del país del fuego, Sabaku no Gaara. Le presentó a los generales enviados para entrenar al ejército nacional, general Uchiha Itachi y general Uchiha Sasuke.- ambos nos inclinamos haciendo una reverencia.

Gaara- gracias por venir a ayudar al país del fuego- dicho esto se inclinó levemente, tenía una voz muy suave, hasta cierto punto tímida.

Gaara- veo que usted es un general muy joven, pero no dudo de su capacidad. Solo una pregunta ¿ha estado en combate real?- me preguntó muy curioso, por un momento recordé lo de aquella vez, pero inmediatamente reaccioné y respondí.

Sasuke- si, he estado en combate real su excelencia.

Gaara- fue un placer conocerlos a ambos- hizo otra pequeña reverencia y se volvió a sentar.

Dimos uno pasos hacia atrás, hicimos otra reverencia y nos retiramos.

Después de eso nos dirigimos hacia el campamento, nos instalamos, y acordamos que al día siguiente empezaríamos con el entrenamiento.

Itachi- bueno, mañana nos veremos hermanito, procura dormir.

Sasuke- hmp – solo le dirigí una mirada rencorosa por aquel comentario, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Antes de dormir quise revisar algunos datos sobre los ninjas y su líder. Me enteré que al líder le llamaban Hokage; que no usaban armas de fuego, lo cual me sorprendió bastante y basaban sus técnicas en algo que ellos llamaban chakra. Por último leí el nombre del Hokage, la persona con quien nos enfrentaríamos, su nombre era: Uzumaki Naruto.


	3. El encuentro

Io! Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo. A los que sigan este fic les aviso que en promedio voy a estar haciendo un capítulo por semana, para poder pensarlo bien y darle un poco de emoción.

En este capítulo ya va a haber cosas mas interesantes (vamos, que hasta ahora todo ha sido introductorio, ya por fin hay acción).

Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas y/o ideas en un review.

Disclaimer: la gran idea de naruto que me podría solucionar todos los problemas económicos como sabrán: no es mía, solo la tome prestada para estas cosas

Así cuando narra sasuke (o yo)

Personaje- Así es un diálogo

Capítulo 3

El encuentro

Sasuke

He estado entrenando yo solo a los soldados durante el mes que llevamos aquí ya que Itachi se la ha pasado vagando por la ciudad yendo a los bares y a ver mujeres. El único que me acompaña es kakashi, aunque siempre llega tarde y cada que lo necesito tengo que estarlo sacando de su lectura, al principio creía que era algún libro de literatura pero resulto ser un libro llamado icha-icha paradise, del que mejor no hablo de su contenido xD.

Los soldados, si se les puede llamar así, son solo jóvenes venidos de pueblos pequeños que vinieron a la capital en busca de un buen empleo, y acabaron reclutados en el ejército. La primera vez que les di un arma hicieron un gran desastre, hubo disparos por doquier, hasta agradecí que no se hubieran matado entre ellos. Después de eso fue cuando Itachi decidió dejarme todo el entrenamiento básico a mí y decidió irse a conocer la ciudad. Ahora puedo decir que al menos ya todos disparan a la misma dirección.

Paso las mañanas entrenándolos y en la tarde mientras descansan reviso toda la información que consigo sobre los shinobis. Lo único de relevancia que he conseguido saber es que antes había varias aldeas ninjas, pero todas se fueron rindiendo hasta que solo quedo Konoha, que cuando murió su antiguo Hokage hace unos cuatro años se nombró al nuevo que había sido hijo del anterior hokage y era el que mantenía a Konoha todavía, un tal Uzumaki Naruto.

Recientemente conocí a uno de los capitanes del nuevo ejército y es el que me va a estar acompañando aparte de kakashi. Cuando lo conocí me pareció un tipo que siempre tenía flojera, pero me di cuenta de que es un gran estratega y tiene una gran inteligencia. Mientras me dirigía ha hablar con el recordé cuando lo conocí:

_Inicio Flash Back_

Kakashi- general sasuke, puede venir un momento por favor?

Sasuke- que sucede kakashi

Kakashi- general sasuke le presento a uno de sus capitanes, su nombre es Nara Shikamaru

Shikamaru- mucho gusto general sasuke, va a ser muy problemático esto de entrenar soldados pero lo apoyaré en lo que pueda- dijo shikamaru que cuando acabó de hablar soltó un graaaaan bostezo.

Sasuke- mucho gusto- dijo viendo un poco extrañado a tan curioso capitán

Kakashi- cabe mencionar que el capitán shikamaru es cuñado del mismísimo señor feudal.- dijo kakashi con una sonrisa pícara (N.A: se sobreentiende que aunque no se vea bien su rostro se nota que sonríe)

Shikamaru- tsk….. que problemático

Kakashi- y no solo eso, también ha peleado junto al Hokage Naruto para proteger al señor feudal.

Ante esto último sasuke se sorprendió bastante y preguntó:

Sasuke- ha peleado junto a los shinobis?

Kakashi y shikamaru lo miraron perplejos por un momento hasta que kakashi habló:

Kakashi- el es un shinobi – dijo señalando a shikamaru y este hizo solamente una ligera reverencia

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de conocer a shikamaru hablé bastante tiempo con el preguntándole sobre los shinobis, aunque me contestaba muy poco sobre eso por que a mi parecer le daba una cierta nostalgia hablar de ello. Me dijo que hoy me iba decir algo muy importante. Al llegar a su cabaña en el campamento lo encontré platicando con kakashi (N.A.: en el campamento militar los soldados se quedan en casas de campaña y los capitanes, generales, etc.; tienen sus cabañas pequeñas). Al entrar me recibieron calurosamente y cuando me senté comenzaron a hablar.

Kakashi- bueno general, lo que le vamos a comunicar no se lo había dicho yo por que esa información es muy delicada y el señor orochimaru no quería que fuera dicho a cualquier persona, pero al fin tenemos autorización para hablarle sobre ello, también debíamos decírselo a su hermano pero lo encontramos en su cabaña algo ocupado (N.A.: con unas señoritas pues…xD)

Sasuke- yo le diré después, así que díganme de que se trata

Kakashi le hizo señas a shikamaru para que fuera el quien empezara a hablar.

Shikamaru- tsk…que problemático. Pues verá general aparte de mí, mi esposa y sus hermanos también son ninjas.

No me lo podía creer, eso significaba que el señor feudal Gaara era un ninja, entonces ¿por que querían eliminar a los ninjas?

Kakashi- como se habrá dado cuenta, el señor feudal Gaara también es un ninja. Pero su familia es también la heredera del trono del país del fuego. Hace algunos años el entrenaba junto con la esposa de shikamaru y su otro hermano en la aldea de la Arena (Sunagakure) la cual quedaba muy cerca de konoha. Incluso era muy amigo del ahora Hokage Uzumaki Naruto- kakashi le hizo una seña a shikamaru indicándole que le ayudara con la historia.

Shikamaru- Hasta hace unos 3 años todo iba bien, pero luego hubo un misterioso asesinato del Señor Feudal y del hermano de Gaara. Y por lo tanto se decidió que el nuevo señor feudal sería Gaara.

Kakashi- así que por eso dejo Sunagakure y su hermana se fue con el. Por ese tiempo ya estaban comprometidos ella y shikamaru, así que shikamaru tuvo que dejar konoha.

Shikamaru- tsk…

Por un momento estuve pensando lo que me dijeron, pero quería saber por que Gaara siendo un ninja y también un amigo del hokage estaba atacando a konoha.

Sasuke- no comprendo, si Gaara era amigo del Hokage Naruto ¿por que no para los ataques?

Kakashi- cuando Gaara se convirtió en señor feudal fue cuando comenzó a llegar la nueva tecnología de los otros países. La decisión no es solamente de Gaara, el consejo del país del fuego decidió que la seguridad del país no estaría mas a cargo de los ninjas, si no que la seguridad estaría a cargo de un ejército, igual que en otros países.

Shikamaru- cuando se decretó que todas las aldeas ninjas ya no eran necesarias y que debían dejar sus armas la mayoría cumplió al instante. Algunas se rebelaron pero como no eran muy poderosas no resistieron mucho. Konoha es conocida coma la más grande aldea ninja de todas, por eso hasta ahora no ha podido ser atacada. Y personalmente conozco al Hokage, se que es muy testarudo como para dejar que konoha deje de existir, y mas aún, que los shinobis dejen de existir. Sabe muy bien como escabullirse y atacar, pero más que nada los shinobis son reconocidos como grandes guerreros- dijo shikamaru en un tono bastante altivo

Pensé en todo lo que me habían dicho, era mucha información por un día así que debía descansar para poder pensar en todo eso luego.

Sasuke- gracias por la información, en cuanto vea a Itachi se lo diré, por ahora me retiro a descansar, mañana seguiré con el entrenamiento del ejército

Cuando terminamos me dirigí a mi tienda. Por la forma en que hablaban de los ninjas me parecía sorprendente que aún con armas de fuego les resultara difícil vencerlos.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras estaban en práctica de tiro los soldados apareció Itachi, lo que me intrigó es que también venía Orochimaru.

Itachi- saludos, tonto hermanito. El señor Orochimaru viene conmigo para ver el avance del ejército.

Orochimaru- saludos sasuke-kun.

Sasuke- hola, señor orochimaru

Orochimaru- Más que ver al ejército vengo a darles una orden. Tenemos noticias de que cercas de la capital se encuentra Naruto y su ejército de shinobis, por lo que deben partir mañana para encontrarlo y vencer al ejército que lleva. Confío en que los soldados ya estén listos para una batalla.

Sasuke- lo siento señor, pero un mes es muy poco para tener bien organizado a un ejército, yo no recomendaría atacar todavía.

Orochimaru- los ejércitos ninjas de las otras aldeas fueron fácilmente vencidos por un ejército que no estaba entrenado, teniendo armas de fuego no hay de que temer.

Sasuke- con todo respeto señor, por lo que he investigado tengo entendido que las otras aldeas no se comparan a Konoha.

Itachi- sasuke, ¿a que le temes? Son solo salvajes que saben aventar cuchillos y cosas así.

Sasuke- cuya única ocupación los últimos 500 años ha sido la guerra- le dije mostrando un poco de disgusto.

Orochimaru- no discutiremos más, mañana en la madrugada partirá el ejército, y para asegurarse de que no haya problemas los dirigirá el general Sasuke, y el general Itachi se quedará para recibir a los nuevos soldados y seguir preparando al ejército.

Orochimaru se retiró en ese momento, he inmediatamente me acerqué a Itachi

Sasuke- sabes que aún no están listos, y además no sabemos que tan numeroso es el ejército de los ninjas.

Itachi- no te alteres tonto hermanito. Nos han informado que Naruto viaja con una cantidad mínima de ninjas, tienes ventaja numérica, ventaja en armas, es imposible que pierdas, incluso si los soldados solo saben disparar en una misma dirección es suficiente para que les den a los ninjas. Así que mañana partirás con el ejército, encontrarás a ese Naruto, y una vez muerto la rebelión de los ninjas se aplacará fácilmente, sin su líder ya no podrán más.

No quise discutir más con Itachi así que me di la orden a los soldados de que prepararan sus armas y descansaran, por que al día siguiente iríamos a pelear.

Esa noche no pude dormir, el saber que volvería a combate me recordó lo de aquella vez.

Al despertar busqué a shikamaru, al encontrarlo me dijo que el no iría, ya que había acordado con Gaara que el ayudaría a preparar al ejército, pero a cambio nunca pelearía contra Naruto o alguien de Konoha. Resignado me marché con el ejército, sabía que kakashi me acompañaría hasta cierto punto pero luego se regresaría al campamento, kakashi no era un soldado.

Estuvimos viajando un poco, al rato llego el aviso de que Naruto y su ejército sabían de nosotros y ya avanzaban a atacarnos. Inmediatamente di la orden para que se prepararan, los soldados se formaron en filas como les había enseñado y pronto estuvimos listos, solo era cuestión de esperar a que llegaran.

Algo que no pareció conveniente fue que estábamos en un bosque y había bastante niebla, nos ayudaría sin duda, pero también nos perjudicaba. A los pocos minutos, escuche un fuerte grito de guerra, seguido por muchos otros a coro, fue cuando reparé en lo peor que le pudo haber pasado al ejército: estaban asustados. Volví a escuchar los gritos de guerra y empecé a notar cada vez más nerviosismo y miedo en los soldados, eso no era bueno. Y al fin los vi, sombras que corrían hacia nosotros con máscaras de animales (N.A.: se ven como los Anbu´s). Aún no era momento de dar la orden de comenzar a disparar ya que todavía no estaban a un alcance seguro de las balas, el miedo había hecho que empezaran a disparar gastando municiones y tumbando muy pocos enemigos.

Entonces se volvió un caos, los soldados salieron corriendo, el valor de los shinobis los amedrentó y huyeron, empecé a disparar cuando oí gritos atrás de donde estábamos, paso justo lo que temía que pasaría, el resto del ejército estaba oculto, sabía que Naruto no viajaría mostrando a todos sus hombres y que muchos estarían ocultos.

Los soldados empezaron a caer, aparecían estrellas y cuchillos volando por todos lados, y mucho ninjas atacaban con espadas y otras armas. Saque rápidamente mi espada, ya no tenía balas, estaba seguro de que me matarían en ese lugar, pero aún así debía mostrar valor y enfrentarlos. La batalla seguía avanzando, pronto acabarían con el resto de los soldados y conmigo, pelee como pude, maté a algunos con la espada. Entonces sentí un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, toque y me di cuenta de que tenía encajado un cuchillo (N.A.: un kunai), me lo quité enseguida y lo arrojé certeramente a un ninja, seguí peleando, ya quedaba solamente yo, sentí dos golpes más de unas estrellas.

Solté la espada, me estaba desangrando y ya no tenía fuerzas, vi que uno de los ninjas que estaba ahí dijo "este es mío, ya mató a muchos de nosotros" , tomó un cuchillo grande y cuando iba a atacarme tome de último instante unos de esos cuchillos que tenía encajado y se lo clavé en la garganta. Rápidamente se me acercó otro y me golpeó solo con la palma de la mano, pero sentí como si hubieran golpeado por dentro, escupí sangre, estaba quedando inconsciente, solamente vi a un rubio con ojos azules que me miró a los ojos y dijo "llévenselo", entonces me desmayé.

Narra Naruto

Me anunciaron que el ejército ya había sido vencido, pero ahí tenía enfrente de mí a un hombre de pelo y ojos negros peleando por su vida, me sorprendió que pudiera manejar tan bien la espada ya que pudo matar a varios shinobis, estaba esperando a que alguien lo rematara cuando lo recordé: el pájaro de fuego. El recibía los kunais, y los shurikens, se los quitaba y seguía peleando, pude haberlo matado yo en ese instante, pero eso me hizo dudar, por un instante ese hombre recordaba al espíritu de lucha del shinobi: el valor de enfrentarse a varios enemigos el solo, el no temer a la muerte, y siempre una actitud digna y honorable; Aquel hombre, aunque fuera mi enemigo, empecé a verlo como un igual, como un hermano, como un maestro, como un aliado……. como un amigo.

Mientras pensaba esto, vi como cayo al suelo rendido, estaba agotado, en eso cejotas dijo: "este es mío, ya mató a muchos de nosotros", tomó su kunai especial y cuando iba a matarlo el se quito uno de los kunais que tenía encajados y se lo clavó a lee en el cuello, inmediatamente Neji reaccionó y atacó con su juken al hombre. Cuando ya iba a rematarlo hablé

Naruto- ¡alto!- en ese instante lo miré a los ojos detenidamente y se desmayó- llévenselo

Neji- hokage-sama, el acaba de matar a lee, a su cuñado, déjeme matarlo- me dijo neji mostrándose bastante molesto

Naruto-no, nos lo llevaremos, creo que hay algo que tenemos que aprender de el, ¡tenten!

Tenten- si hokage-sama

Naruto- cúralo, no quiero que muera desangrado en el camino.

Tenten- de acuerdo hokage-sama

Naruto- kiba, lidera tu a los ninjas que deben ir ocultos, nos vemos en Konoha, y tu shino encárgate de llevar el cuerpo de lee.

Kiba- si naru…digo, hokage-sama

Naruto- todos de vuelta a konoha.


End file.
